The aim of this research is to determine the functional morphology of the retinal neurons and the interconnections through a series of diversified techniques. The morphology of these neurons will be studied in Golgi, methylene-blue and Procion preparations. Golgi silver impregnated or electron dense-dye injected neurons will be thin sectioned to establish the synaptic connections made by each class of neurons. Neuron images produced by the various staining techniques will be digitized in an attempt to produce an all inclusive objective classification scheme of the retinal neurons according to their morphology. Functional identifications will be established through a series of nonlinear transfer functionals (or kernels). Our main objective in this area is to expand the nonlinear analysis technique to multi-input systems such as those neurons which process spectral information and to the spatial domain to establish the spatial dynamics of the retinal neurons. The interconnections of retinal neurons can be determined morphologically by observing synapses and functionally by injecting extrinsic current and evoking responses from subsequent neurons.